WALL-E: The Pure Human Touch
by DekuMeku2020
Summary: Wall-E and EVE are now together Forever! This is a Continuation from my favorite Pixar Movie Wall-E. Also Guys, this is my first Published Story ever... Like this Story if you really enjoyed it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Love Will Never Die!

With EVE Saying to Wall-E a goodbye. She felt her Heart tremendously get heavy, filled with sadness. After Fixing the Crushed Wall-E. The old Wall-E Before was now completely gone forever. The Old Wall-E she remembered was once jolly, happy, and full of many expressions, Despite him being a Robot. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She remembered the fun time they had dancing around the empty void of Space, and White Dots covering the void like Pimples, but now only thinking about that made her very sad, she couldn't do anything anymore.

Then, before she left, Static Electricity came through on both of the Two Robots, and then went to hover away from Wall-E. But… Then Suddenly, she got Jerked back. The Emotionless Wall-E just Stared at her Blankly still. Nothing happened at all. She looked at Wall-E, then got Sad again. But then as she Turned away, at the corner of her robotic eye, she saw Wall-E's Eye Lenses moving. Something's happening. Then He kept on Moving his Lenses back and forward, then he Stopped, Then he moved his Eyes, Up and Down, and then, Returning to the Old Expression of the Familiar Original Wall-E she once knew. Then Wall-E then looked up and then Saw EVE, who was shocked and Happy at the same time! Then he looked at his Arm, and saw he was holding Hands with EVE. His Dream came true! He was Startled and then EVE grew even Happier. The two Robots got close to each other and then started to make love.

When M-O and the Others came to the scene, they we're very happy to find out that Wall-E is Alive again, but M-O Knew what was going on and shooed the other Reject Bots off the Scene.

M-O: "Hey Umbrella, get over here! Come on, Come on!"

Then Wall-E's favorite Song could be heard in the Background, and then they we're together forever... And, The world over time changed as well…

Then, A few Years passed by, and the World Changed Drastically... EVE and Wall-E Always hanged out around the Junkyard. Then One Day, As they we're relaxing at the Junkyard, Wall-E Thought about something. "Evah? How do you think M-O and the others is doing? It's Been Awhile since I had seen him. "Hmm... Well. I think they are doing just fine Wall-E." EVE said. But the thing is that she also wondered how they we're doing.

Then, EVE and Wall-E left the Junkyard, into the Town crowded with People, who are now not fat anymore. Wall-E and Eve we're hovering about, then EVE stopped for a moment, and looked at something. "EVE?" Wall-E asked. "Huh? OH, You go on. I will be there." EVE said. "Then Wall-E looked at EVE and Slowly moved away from EVE. This wasn't the First time he saw her do this. She had done this on Multiple occasions. He didn't know why. But he Knew she was coming back.

EVE was looking at food posters displayed on a Diner. Then a Familiar Voice sounded. "Hey there, EVE! It's been awhile you know!" EVE then Turned to look at the one who spoke, but she was shocked when she saw who Spoke...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Upgrade

EVE Turned around to see a Human standing Right in front of her. He was slim, and taller, and looked very different, yet he still had his voice.

"EVE? Remember me? It's me, M-O!" M-O said waving his arms around EVE. "M-O?!" EVE said. "Yeah, of course! It's me! Anyways, where's Wall-E? How's he doing?" M-O said. "Well, he went home." EVE said. "Oh. I see, spending some alone time?" M-O said. "You didn't get mad at him did you?" M-O asked. "What?! No-No… No Of course not silly." EVE stammered. "Oh. Ok. Looking at food?" M-O said. "Yeah, Guess so." EVE said.

"But, how did you end up like… Human?" EVE asked M-O. "Well, simple. It's all thanks to Teai. She's the one who transformed us Reject bots into Cyborgs. It's the Closest we can be Human." M-O said. EVE thought about this for a moment. She Remembered Wall-E mentioning one time that he Wishes to Experience love as a Human one time while listening to his song back at home. Then she thought about something else, She Remembered how Humans we're like back then in the Axiom. How Fat they got, but there was something very fascinating about Humans, despite their stupidity sometimes, she also wondered how it felt like to be human. Then she looked at the poster on the Wall with Food.

"Well. Maybe you two should stop by at Teai's place, actually. It really is straight forward, just head over to the Abandoned Axiom, that's where you'll find her, think about it. Practically, the possibilities are endless when you become a Cyborg. You can even eat too!" M-O Explained. EVE then looked at M-O again, then she looked at the Poster.

Then she Looked at M-O and Smiled, and that she will consider his offer. Then left the City and back to Home. She didn't know that the world Evolved so much, even after they came back from the Axiom Thirty Years after. The World was Definitely Evolving and Changing…

Then… She paused a Moment before Reaching the House. She then Took a deep Breath and was Nervous, but she Knew that Wall-E would want to be happy, and Express their love even more by being Human. She Laughed and then entered, then She told Wall-E about it…

Yeet! Well, Thats the end of Chapter Two Yall! Hope you Enjoyed it! Chapter Three will be coming up soon! What will Wall-E do and say about it? Find out next time! Like and Comment if you enjoyed reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Big Step

Wall-E was shocked when he heard about what was mentioned. The fact that M-O has turned into some sort of Human Form, Called Supposedly Cyborg. Was well, Shocking. Wall-E never thought that M-O would ever turn into a Human. But here he is with EVE explaining to Wall-E that they could also turn into Cyborgs, the closest thing that could resemble Human. Wall-E though said that he would have his Say after he Slept. So then Wall-E Rested and went to his Box Form and Slept. EVE looks at the Still Sleeping Wall-E and starred at him for a while. Then she as well slept.

Then Morning came and rose again… Wall-E then got out and then went Ahead to Recharge his batteries. *Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Then came along the Classical Apple Chime that came on after Fully Charging his batteries. EVE was still asleep, even though she was an Early bird on almost every single day. Now, Wall-E decides to Wake up EVE. By gently taping on her, She Immediately woke up and saw Wall-E. His pet Cockroach was circling around Wall-E and EVE just like on almost every morning he gets. Enjoying the Company…

Wall-E just starred at EVE…Then he thought about Last Night… For a Moment, he was hesitant, but then, he nodded and said Yes, EVE smiled, and then The two left the House, along with the Cockroach who was wanting to follow them this time. They left the House and went to the Abandoned Axiom, which was used to get rid of Junk here on earth and send them into outer space. It hasn't really been used in forever. Steward Bots we're in commission to patrol the Streets after leaving the Axiom. The Axiom was just forgotten, but it served its purpose. It severed its Directive.

When they got to the Abandoned Axiom, they waited and waited for a bit. Then Wall-E did the Classic Knocking on the Door. Then The Door Opened. They both entered the Axiom, and they haven't been inside for a Long time! For the Cockroach, it was Huge and amazing because he never went in here before. Wall-E remembered the Black side panels and the Trash Chutes. Scanning everything. It was dirtier than before, it was very clean and shiny, now it looked so old and dirty. Then a tall M-O came about and Welcomed EVE and Wall-E, Though Wall-E didn't quiet Recognize him, until EVE told Wall-E about who M-O was.

"M-O!" Wall-E said Surprised. "Yes, Wall-E. It's Me M-O." M-O said. "Well, I'm assuming you two have decided?" M-O then asks them. EVE Nods Immediately, and then Wall-E nods, still confused as if this was Really M-O from before or not.

Then M-O led the way to a Lab Room in the Axiom, it was Pretty far inside there, Then, they Entered the Lab, and then saw a Female Scientist who was supposedly Teai. "Welcome Wall-E, Welcome EVE." She said, and turns around, I'll take that you two want the Upgrade?" Teai said. "Wall-E was now getting more confused, but then he Still Nods anyways, and extends his robotic hand to Teai, and Shakes hands, and saying his name. "WALL-E!" Wall-E said. "Teai." She said. "Yes." EVE said. "You Two will need to be shut down for about a Year." Teai said. "A Year?" EVE said. "Yes, but no later than a Year." Teai said. "Trust me, Everything's under control, and you both will be very different and pleased with the outcome." Teai said. Wall-E looked at EVE and EVE looked back at Wall-E. If it's going benefit both of them for the better. "Let's do it." EVE said. Then Wall-E Nodded.

"All righty, well. Time to get started!" Teai said. "Well, Time to shut down, and well. Sweet Dreams." She said. EVE stared at Wall-E for one last time, Wall-E looked at her and said. "Directive." Which made EVE laugh, and then they both we're powered off.

Alright, that's Chapter Three Folks! Hope you also enjoyed it as well! Alright, see ya in the next Chapter, What will they both look like when they Reboot? Find out in the Next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Big Reveal!

It has now been almost a year now since they entered the Axiom and Agreed for the change. Then very soon, when it was time, they powered them both up like Robots we're. EVE was powered up last, and once she rose up as if she got resurrected from the dead. Once she woken up and been booted up. She saw a human figure, Male, with very Shaggy brown hair, wearing Yellow dirty Clothes to fit the look of a Wall-E bot and Dark Brown Dirty pants that also fit the Look of a Wall-E bot. Then she saw Wall-E Goggles that look like for Swimmers in the Olympics. The Guy smiled and waved his Human hand at her, Welcoming her into Earth Once again. His Eyes we're beaming and they we're Dark Brown and well, none the less, he looked tall! This was indeed Wall-E she thought. "EVE!" Wall-E said.

EVE lifted her head from the bed she rested on what it seemed to be forever. Then she saw that she was completely different than she was, she now had legs, she could now walk, and Run. there was a Problem though. Now that she was in this new Body of hers, she is trying to adjust to her new body now, she was Slender and tall looking. She was so used to Hovering and never touching the Ground once. But she had given up that for this now. She lifted her arm and thought of something like protecting Wall-E. In an instant, her hand converted into a Plasma Gun. She still had her defense Mechanism. "Well, look who's up now! It actually took a while for me to install that." Teai said, looking impressed with the Creation of Wall-E and EVE. She also touched her head, well… Now she had hair.

Her hair was white, and there was a bit of black hair color on the middle bottom part of her hair, and her human eyes we're still the distinctive Blue like her older self. She was wearing A long White Dress, and Very Long white boots. Then she Spoke, "Thank you." EVE said. "Glad you liked it!" Teai smiled, the told EVE "Wall-E just sat there waiting for you! He waited for about a Week already waiting, though he actually learned some more basic Language while waiting for you."

Wall-E Nodded and Smiled. Then EVE smiled at Wall-E. Then she wanted to get out of bed, but then the moment she tried, she plummeted down to the Floor, only to be caught by Wall-E. "Careful." Wall-E said. EVE blushes a bit, and then With the Help of Wall-E. She learned how to walk, and the Cockroach followed Wall-E and EVE, with Teai escorting them out of the Abandoned Axiom.

M-O on the other hand was waiting for them outside the Axiom. Then Once they got outside, M-O was amazed and Shocked when he saw both of them emerge from the Axiom. "Wow… No wonder it took so long." M-O said. "Morning." EVE said. Then She somehow started feeling… What Humans say, Hungry. "Hm… How about we go get food?" M-O thought. "Uh… Sure." EVE said. "Oi." Wall-E said. "Then he Grab EVE by the Arm and Ran. "Wall-E! Slow down!" EVE thought. "Dang, he's still fast!" M-O thought. "Hey! Wait up! Wait for me now!" M-O thought. The Cockroach followed along with M-O.

With the Three Dashing through the City, they finally came to a stop when Wall-E looked at a Diner. "Wait. This was the Diner I was looking at before." EVE said "Wanna eat here?" Wall-E asked EVE. "Uh… Sure." EVE said. Then M-O and Hal the Cockroach caught up with the two.

When they we're seated, they looked at a whole bunch of food in the Menu. EVE was Dizzy when she saw Hundreds of Food Choices to make, unlike the Axiom which repeatedly kept on serving the same Junk over and, over and, over again.

She wanted to try all of them, but she also knew she could do that another time and that she will just stick to a few. Wall-E smiled when he looked at EVE. It was a success and Everyone was happy, Especially EVE. Then Wall-E continued to look down in his menu and well, Enjoyed their time now as a Cyborg.

Meanwhile…

Beep, Beep, Beep… Rebooting completed. "Captain? Captain. The Pirate ship steering wheel looked around and looked for the Captain in the Abandoned Axiom. But he soon realized that nobody was in the Axiom and that it was completely abandoned. Having to think this made him Angry and wanted to leave the Axiom to get back at the Captain, and Particularly the other Reject bots, but the Two Targets he had in mind we're Wall-E and EVE in particular.

Well Guys, That's Chapter Four for ya! What do you think will happen next, who is this now? Find out in the Next Chapter. Thanks yall!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Murder

Wall-E and EVE kept on gradually got used to their bodies and quickly adapted, they even could drink water without having to worry about malfunctioning at all! They we're enjoying it, having the time of their lives. Meanwhile... A month passed. Wall-E and EVE we're going to the Abandoned Axiom to get their routine Check up from Teai. They went inside the Axiom as Usual, and pretty much went inside and well, they went to Teai's Lab, but when they knocked on her door, nothing, but dead Silence... "Hm... That's strange. She's usually here for us. Why is she gone?" EVE wondered. "You think she's sick?" Wall-E questioned. "Well, Maybe. Sometimes that does happen." EVE said. "Well, I guess we will come back here maybe... hmm... in Two days." EVE said. Then Wall-E and EVE left the Axiom.

They went outside looking at the Sunset on the sky, there wasn't no Sandstorms anymore that Wall-E had to worry about, there was nothing up in the sky that blocked the sun. It was Clear as it can be. Wall-E admired the Sunset as they Walked around town. With the same friendly people who always greets Wall-E and EVE everyday they pass by the Town. It was always busy, but it was always friendly...

After Two days though, they came back to the Axiom once again to see if Teai is finally back from being sick... But... She still hasn't returned... "Strange. I thought she should be back by now." EVE said. "Maybe It's really bad or something." Wall-E said then he bumped into the door and the door Opened. "Woah." Wall-E jolts. EVE and Wall-E looked inside to see her Lab in a complete mess. Like a Sandstorm raged inside the Axiom. "Woah... What happened here?" Wall-E questioned. "Beats me." EVE said but she grew concerned and worried that something bad happened to her. Then Suddenly, they heard metal hitting the Floor. "Wal." Wall-E Jolted and grew scared, He tried going into Box Form, completely forgetting he couldn't really do that anymore since he was Human. Though EVE peeked outside the Lab, and Focused on Protecting Wall-E, then the Gun materialized on her arm. Though Wall-E tried to focus on Protecting EVE, Sure enough, he got a Laser beam materialized onto his Goggles and had his own defense mechanism.

Then they Slowly ventured into the Darkened halls of the Abandoned Axiom where they heard metal Falling. EVE scanned around the Area, while Wall-E frantically looked around. Then he tried his Goggles, and well, he apparently also had Night Vision Mode Equipped on his Goggles somehow. All Thanks to Teai for the extra Upgrades and Perks installed. But they we're worried about Teai. Going on the Axiom was nerve Wrecking even though Wall-E and EVE have been in here before, No Lighting at all. Completely Dark inside. Wall-E Felt uneasy and didn't want to venture forward anymore, but he still somehow kept going because of EVE, He didn't want to leave EVE's side, then Wall-E saw some Red Liquid that he didn't really know, except he thought it was Juice.

Wall-E smelled the Red Liquid only to dislike it, It had somewhat of a Salty smell to it, and Well, his Library was updated. It was Classified as Blood. EVE did not like where this was headed, Neither did Wall-E, this meant that whoever or whatever was here must have killed her, or that she was Severely Injured. They kept going and saw that they we're in the Area where all the people had gathered and where everyone saw Wall-E died, and where he help everyone here get back home, here to Earth, the Hollow Detector was barely functioning at all, and the Green Holograms of Images we're flickering on and off. Fluctuating constantly on and off. Then Wall-E saw a Red Dot from the top where the Captain's place was at. "Evah!" Wall-E said, Wall-E pointed up there.

Then they decided to find a Chute, but then they realized that they had one problem. EVE couldn't Float at all, and that this meant that one of them had to go up there or try to find another way to get up there. "Oi!" He gave her some sort of Booster Pads that he found at the Junkyard some years ago. Since she really couldn't levitate at all, he had EVE put them on and made a few Adjustments to her boots, with an Instant, the Pad's disappeared into her Boots, and whenever she needed it, she could use them, She then said. "Fly." The Pads came underneath her and well, now she could fly just like before. EVE was surprised how Wall-E could be that smart, but then she knew that if he didn't know how to fix Himself by using other Wall-E Bot parts, he would have never be here alive in the first place. She Smiled, now she could fly again. Ta-da!" Wall-E said. "Then EVE Grabs and carries Wall-E and fly's up the Trash Chute...

Who do you think Murdered Teai? Do you think she is still alive? Find out in the Next Chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: An Old Nemesis Resurrected

They both head up the Trash Chute and when they got up there in the Captains Room, It was completely dark and Empty, bare. But something was up here, Wall-E and EVE was sure of it. Wall-E seeing a Red dot up here must mean someone or something is in here. For a Moment, they we're still and quiet, and well, everything else was quiet. Then A Flash of Blinding light came and Illuminated the Whole Entire ship. "EVE? What's going on here?" Wall-E asked. "I dunno." EVE replied back and the Whole ship was shaking.

Meanwhile, outside, they saw the Axiom powered up. The Humans never seen the Axiom Powered up in Years... They had no idea What was going on. M-O thought about Teai. Then He too, ran. A few other Reject Bots followed M-O. Who we're also Cyborgs. Who all Rushed to the Axiom. They kept going and going and going until they reached the Entrance to the Axiom, Then the Reject Bots came inside the Axiom as well. Unaware that Wall-E and EVE was inside the Axiom. The Axiom, then slowly lifted up from the Ground, and Hal looked outside Wall-E's Trailer, seeing the Axiom lifting up off the Ground.

Then the Captain of the Axiom looked outside and he Knew what his meant. AUTO... was alive and running again. Now in control of the Axiom. It was like an earthquake with the humongous sized engines. The the Ship left the earth and went and moved away towards Earth.

"Evah!" Wall-E said. Looking at the Window and pointing outside. EVE turns around to see the Earth Getting Smaller and Smaller as the Axiom moves away from the Earth. "No! AUTO." EVE said angrily. Wall-E was nervous but he too was also mad. Then they both instantly Blacked out and fainted.

Oh boy, EVE and Wall-E fainted. What will happen now? Will, the Reject bots, Wall-E and EVE ever get back to earth Alive? Or will AUTO destroy them and never live again and see another day... Find that out in the Next Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Rejects Saving the Day

M-O and the other Reject bots we're worried and looking around, searching for Teai. But, she was Nowhere. But M-O noticed familiar Tracks that Resembles Wall-E's foot Tracks, That meant Wall-E and EVE was here before they we're. Then M-O called the other Rejects with him, they hurried along and hastily tried finding Wall-E and EVE as well as finding Teai.

About an hour Later... Wall-E woke up and so did EVE. Wall-E tried to move, but he couldn't. He was tied against the Wall, and EVE was also tied against the Wall, But was still off. Wall-E Cried out to EVE. "Evah!" Nothing. He tried again. But still Nothing. Wall-E grew angry, and decided to Struggle himself free. With the Two of them Captured, they couldn't do a thing.

Meanwhile... M-O and the other Reject bots came over to a problem, the same Problem Wall-E and Eve had, but there was only one Reject who could still fly. But M-O wanted to also come along, so hat they did was that M-O went up with the Fighter Reject bot through the Trash Chute in Hopes of saving them.

Then M-O came up, and saw EVE Powered Down, and Wall-E trying to break free. M-O saw the things that kept Wall-E and EVE and Place and and the Reject Destroy the Beams that are holding Wall-E. Wall-E was freed. Though Wall-E was steaming mad about what AUTO had done. Then He Fired a Laser beam t form a Hole and Jumped unusually High, seeing Auto once again. "AUTO... We meet once again." Wall-E said. Clenching his fists. With His Laser Beam ready to fire. "Oh Wall-E, How did you get up here? No matter, It's time for you to meet you're end, and you're EVE. said the Pirate Ship looking Wheel attached to a Body. "No..." Wall-E thought. "AUTO... was Upgraded too..." Wall-E thought in Horror. "And now, you will Die Once again!" AUTO said.

Wall-E with Anger Fueling him up. He wasn't hesitant. With AUTO Smirking.

Meanwhile... EVE was powered up finally, and then next thing she heard was a Fight going up above them.

EVE then Rushes up and sees Wall-E fighting a Cyborg Upgraded AUTO. "Wall-E!" EVE said. But Auto set up a force field. Which meant, Wall-E was on his own.

Wall-E is now fighting AUTO! Though who will win?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wall-E Versus AUTO

Wall-E was Steaming mad. Then without Warning, Wall-E then Fired off a Laser Beam, which Auto easily Dodges, But Wall-E came with his own Surprise and threw a Cube of Trash at Auto. Which made AUTO Angry, and Auto then Sent out a GO-4 to aide him, but Wall-E Instantly Destroyed it by throwing it at the Window. "Useless GO-4's." AUTO said. AUTO came up with his Electrical Stunning Stick and came at Wall-E fast, But Wall-E somehow Dodges it and Jumps turning into some sort of Box Formed Wall-E.

EVE could only Watch in Horror. She didn't want to see Wall-E get Hurt again. But yet she couldn't do a thing. "Wall-E." EVE said. Wall-E constantly Dodged and Dodged and Dodged and tried landing other Attacks on AUTO. With AUTO trying to get Wall-E back. Wall-E was gonna start getting tired. EVE thought, Wall-E then started to Slow down a bit and then got tired and hid underneath Control Panels, then Running around dodging every attack AUTO tried.

Then Wall-E Froze when AUTO caught him with his Beam, and then he readied his Tazer, and EVE couldn't bear to look. "NOOOO! Wall-E!" EVE yelled. Wall-E looked at EVE but he also Readied his Laser Beam. then An Explosion blew out. M-O covered EVE. "Wall-E!" EVE yelled. Then once the Explosion cleared off, She got on the Ground and started to Cry. She saw nothing but a hole on the ground with pieces all over the place. "Wall-E..."EVE said.

What... Even... Happened? Is Wall-E alive or AUTO?! That will come in the next Chapter. Sorry if the Chapters may be short. But Trust me, It will have longer chapters. Trust me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Wall-E...

Wall-E before he did his final attack... Thought of many things. He had many Memories flooding back towards him.

When Wall-E came into the Axiom to save EVE, How he changed many people, and trying to chase after EVE. When he somehow escaped from the Escape Pod and danced around in Space with EVE, and where He then became a Cyborg, and how he spends much of his time With EVE, and enjoying many moments with EVE at the Junkyard every time.

Then he gave it his all on that final Laser Beam he fired. and then the whole Room Shook. "WALL-E!" EVE yelled shaking off M-O. "EVE rushed to the Scene and saw the Hole and how there was many pieces everywhere scattered. EVE then started to cry again... Having to Lose Wall-E once was one thing, but now... Wall-E was gone again, along with AUTO. "Wall-E..." M-O said. as EVE turned her back. Something moved, and Wall-E came out of the destroyed Hole in the Floor, somehow still fine. "EVE!" Wall-E said tired. "WALL-E!" EVE said rushing up to him, and hugged him Real tight. Then Wall-E saw Teai's body hidden in a corner.

They claimed the Body and well, she was now Dead. She didn't live. The Three was saddened by what happened. Teai wasn't supposed to be involved in this to begin with. She just wanted to live and help people get better.

WARNING: SELF DESTRUCT WILL COMMENCE IN TWENTY MINUTES! A voice Chimed.

"Woah... Self Destruct?!"Wall-E questioned. They had to get out of their before he Axiom Blew into many pieces. With no time to waste, they left the Room and rushed to the Escape pods which was really far from here...

"Rejects, we gotta go! This ship is gonna blow!" M-O said. Then Everyone rushed towards the area of Escape Pods, and the Voice said again:

SELF DESTRUCT WILL COMMENCE IN TEN MINUTES! PLEASE GET TO THE ESCAPE PODS IMMEDIATELY AND GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!

Oh Boy... SELF DESTRUCT IS ON. Will the rejects and Wall-E be able to escape in time before it happens again? Find out in the Next Chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Getting from there to here

WARNING: TEN MINUTES TO SELF-DESTRUCT! PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE ESCAPE PODS AND GET TO A SAFE DISTANCE IMMEDIATELY!

All of the bots on the Axiom frantically went to the Escape pod area is. They all panicked and ran faster hoping the Ship would not explode just yet. They ran around the Dusty Axiom's halls through the main Area and through more Dusty Corridors. They finally got to the escape pods. Every Robot got inside and then Wall-E last. Then after that, wen't to the Controller to Eject the pod, and Rushed inside the Escape Pod, Then The escape Pod Blasts off and wen't at high speed. Everyone looked behind outside to see the Axiom getting smaller and smaller, but then... It Blew up. They got out of there in time. But it was going to take a bit of time before the get back to Earth once again... But, Wall-E just looked at the Axiom, and remembered the Fight he had with AUTO. Even though he was Mad at AUTO for what had happened. He Also felt bad at the same time. Wall-E just starred outside. But then he took some deep breaths and thought of more pleasant things and memories he Had.

Wall-E, EVE, M-O and the other rejects all talked about things that they experienced in the Axiom, but most of their experiences we're boring. Wall-E ended up falling asleep,until EVE slept on Wall-E's shoulder, and well, he was surprised about that, but he just made sure that he didn't let EVE fall.

Three Weeks Later... The Pod finally Orbited Earth, but then Slowly came down to Earth, and then a Parachute opened up from behind the pod in order to ensure a safe and slow landing to Earth, many of the kids thought it was a huge hot air balloon that descended from the sky above, but It came down. The Pod came and touched down. Then the door slowly opens and well. Out came out the Cyborgs of Teai. Wall-E, EVE, M-O and the others came out of the Pod. Everyone was surprised that the Axiom left and took off and now they came back in an escape pod. "Hey Guys look! It's Wall-E and EVE!" The little kid said and the other kids came running at Wall-E and EVE. "Woah there." Wall-E said. Kids we're jumping on Wall-E and others we're jumping on EVE.

They both then fell and they both Laughed. M-O just looked at Wall-E and EVE on the Ground helpless due to many little kids. The Little Joyful little Kids that nobody could Ever resist, not even Cyborgs or Robots either. Everyone was happy that they we're now Back and safe! But the only issue was now Teai is gone. Who will replace her?

That was one Problem they had to deal with now. But they Know they will find one. Wall-E and EVE looked at each other and Eve held Wall-E's face and kissed him, and Wall-E kissed her back. They both walked around Town once again, and did the same thing they always did for the rest of the years to come...

It's been a long Road, getting from there to here...

It's been a long Time, but my time is finally near...

Now I can see my dreams come Alive at last, and that I will touch the Sky...

No they're not gonna hold me down no more. No Their not gonna change my mind...

Wall-E will never replace EVE, and EVE will never replace Wall-E... They had a very special unbreakable Bond that not even the strongest can break...

They got back from a Crazy space trip, but there is still an Issue, who would be the New Doctor who specializes in Cyborgs? Well... Guess we will find that out sometime soon...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Robots with Feelings

Many days after the inccident with the Axiom, well... Everything is well back to normal... The Reject bots now come and Visit Wall-E alot, and well, play around, fool around. Some Reject bots started to fool around with the Steward Bots and pull pranks on them. Some even shared stories about their time on the Axiom.

There was many interesting things that kept Wall-E occupied despite him being all alone for Seven Hundred Years, and well, Scavenging for things that seemed interesting to him kept him Occupied, there we're times that he hid in a Large boat to shelter him from a sand storm, then finding a Cockroach thats still alive despite it being here for a Long time... He though was missing something despite his main Directive from before...

He wanted to Feel Love, and Experience it... He hoped that one Day, he would find that someone and be together in this Planet alone. Many people couldn't imagine being here in this Trashy Earth for Seven Hundered Years, let alone, No Human could even Survive for that long... Pratically Impossible, but yet. He Managed to live up to this day and be with someone that he loved so much.

Despite Wall-E's Clumsiness, this made EVE laugh... Wall-E would definately fit in the Entertaining Department.

Obviously, Wall-E's main Directive was finally done. Especially with the Help of Human Hands... With nothing to Worry about, he can spend his whole time With EVE.

EVE meanwhile was looking at her Camera Video from a Long time ago, Ever since she went to Sleep mode after taking the Plant. She would look back at this Video from time to time without Wall-E and start crying. Looking at the Fearful and Worried Wall-E. Looking at Wall-E put some Blanked on her and just Sitting there waiting for her to Wake up again, which she didn't at the time. Then when she ended up getting picked up from the Ship. She heard a Thump on the Ships surface. With Wall-E climbing up on the Ship while the Ship exits the Earths Atmosphere and entering into the Trashy Debris that Orbits around earth. Then Seeing Wall-E grabing the plant in the Escape Pod and ended up getting blasted away into space from the Axiom, and then Shortly Exploding after...

Wall-E had Scacrificed so Much just to be with EVE. He kept going Despite her telling him to go home. He had done Miracles to be with her, he even Died for her and for the Axiom to get back to Earth. Trying so hard to buy them time to get the Plant to the Holo Detector despite his Energy level Critically Low and he Was Very Weak at the time. She kept on thinking about Him constantly... as Wall-E kept on thinking about her. She felt bad for getting mad at Wall-E those times. But that was only because she didn't really know him... But she was Glad that she's still With Wall-E and that Wall-E was happy, and now they could Express thier feelings towards eachother.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The W.O.R.M.S

A few Months has passed by once again... Skipping Uneventful Times on Earth, But I highly Doubt Wall-E would concur with that statement. Anyways. Somewhere unknown and hidden among the Streets on an unusually Gloomy Night. During this time, Nobody was really outside. Everything was completely still and quiet, except for Steward Bots Roaming around though very quietly, making sure everything is civil and proper. They hover around and patrolled the dim lit streets.

Two Stewards we're coming about when out of nowhere, some sort of very small chip hit the Steward bot in a weak spot, the chip then entered the Steward bot a few seconds later... Then within an instant, the Steward bot then ended up getting hacked and Reprogrammed by the Chip, and then with in moments... The Infected bot went Rouge, shortly after... and without warning, it attacked it's partner steward bot instantly. With in seconds, the other Steward bot who was unfortunate enough to be with him, ended up being disabled and soon hacked in to, only to be reactivated with it's new directive, Infect others and cause Hysteria. Now, they we're hunting for other fine Bots to infect. Soon, the Epidemic will spread and multiply, increasing at an exponential rate. The Mystery person smiled and made a quiet evil laugh, a rather sinister one compared to others. "Yes... Let the fun begin." The Mystery person said and Walked back into the Darkness.

During the next evening, Wall-E and EVE we're just minding their own Buisness and well, everything was completely fine. Everything was the same as always and civil, the same friendly people still saying Hi to them, though they have gotten a bit older as time goes by. Walking to the Junkyard again. Wall-E tried imitating his old self back then and it was absolutely Hilarious. EVE giggled. But then suddenly she heard something strange.

Rustle Rustle...

Something or someone was here with them. "Woah." Wall-E said, he slowly moved closer and closer, but EVE pulled him back. Then without Warning, a Broken Steward bot came from the trash pile and Came at them. "HAL-T" It stuttered. Then it split in half, and tiny specks like files came rushing at them. "Ahh!" Wall-E yelled and well, just like as if Sandstorm was coming, he Ran. EVE tried shoting them, but they moved around and shapeshifted to dodge the shot, as EVE moved back, then she decided to run aswell. Still looking behind and trying to shot those tiny like looking specks, figuring out what those specks even are anyways. Wall-E did not even hesistate to look back, he just ran around trying to Shake of the Specks following him and EVE. Though, at some point, they ended up spliting and taking different paths around the streets, nobody was outside aswell, because the kids has school tomorrow. They kept running where ever they could go as fast as they could, but they knew that they cannot run around forever. Wall-E kept running and running until he came across a Dead end, where there was a wall. He was trapped.

"EVAH!" He yelled. Nothing, but the specks coming closer and closer to Wall-E, though suddenly, something picked him up, it was EVE. "Evah!" Wall-E said. "Wall-E" she said back to him, they ended up landing on top of a roof on a high Building. Trying to catch their breath and trying to figure out what even happened. Why and what we're those things that came out of the Damaged Steward bot. There we're many things that they didn't understand just yet. But they could only remember who did create all of this advanced Technology, and them. Teai, the Only issue was. She's Dead, and she was long gone with the Axiom which blew up.

They had nothing what so ever, no lead except for Teai. Wall-E could only think about those small specks and how horrifying they we're. It's like bees living in a bee hive, except, those wern't bees, and that wasn't a bee hive. It was a damaged Steward with a horde of those specks, that we're just like bees. but they definately hurt more than the stings of bees.

Then EVE looked down to see nothing on the ground, They saw Stewards patroling the streets and acting normal... Though somewhere in the Distance. They heard Yelling somewhere off into the distance. "Evah?" Wall-E asked quietly. "What we're those things?" "I don't really have the Context to answer that." EVE said. "Nani?" Wall-E asked. Then EVE's head sparked with an Idea. Those we're Nanobots. "Nanobots." EVE said to the confused Wall-E. "Wuuh?" Wall-E slurred in confusion. "Nanobots. Small tiny micro computers. An Experiment was done on those. They we're supposed to help people regain parts of their body that they lost. Those Existed since the 1990's." EVE explained. Wall-E was still confused. "Nani?" Wall-E asked (Japanese term for "What?"). "No. Nanobots." EVE said. "Nanibots?" Wall-E asked. "Uh... Close enough." EVE said. They just tried to figure out what was happening on the Roof top and eventually flyed down back to Wall-E's trailer.

NANI? Nanobots?! Who even decided to do this? Will they figure out why and who caused this? Find out soon in the next Chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Epidemic Situation

The Moment Wall-E and EVE came out of his house. Wall-E was scared and shivered nervously due to what occurred yesterday. Though EVE tried to keep him Calm. Though as time passed by, Wall-E and EVE are starting to notice that the Steward bots are starting to disappear and dwindle like files. Even some people are spreading Rumors about the issue at hand. Wall-E and EVE already saw what happened to one of them. Wall-E thought that Robots could even catch diseases and Colds like humans do. But EVE knew it was the Nanobots at work. Wall-E still couldn't pronounce Nanobots right. Kept on saying Nanibots. Strange name indeed...

Soon if more bad people noticed this, crimes are going to go off the Charts. Everywhere, Evil will spread once again to this once peaceful civilization. Without nothing to stop them. Wall-E and EVE started too take different routes to his house just in case somebody was trying to stalk them or cause harm due to the absence of Stewards. Sometimes, they even fly for a bit. "You think Auto is back here again?" Wall-E asked EVE. "What makes you think so?" EVE asked Wall-E. "I mean, he wanted none of us to come back here to Earth. Almost killing me, and well. I dunno, I feel like he still isn't gonna stop pursuing us until he sees us dead or something. You think they might be controlled by, Auto?" Wall-E wondered. "What? Of course not, Remember he's dead? Gone?" EVE said. "Still, Every time I see a Steward bot. It haunts me. Instead of seeing just the face of a regular steward bot, I see Auto, with that Red Glare." Wall-E said. Then they we're quiet for most of the time on their way home. "Wall-E! EVE!" M-O yelled waving his small arms frantically. "Huh? M-O?!" Wall-E asked looking behind. "EVE! Wall-E! The Others are gone!" M-O panted barely catching his breath. "Woah." Wall-E said. "How?" EVE asked. "I dunno, something somehow got into them or I don't even know..." M-O said. Then Wall-E and EVE followed M-O back into town. EVE hovered around looking and scanning for any signs of the other reject bots... For about half an hour, they still found nothing what so ever. This made Wall-E shiver... M-O looked everywhere. Searching Far and Wide... Suddenly, Steward bots swarmed in and surrounded the three Cyborgs, saying. "Halt." The steward bots kept on saying. EVE readied her Plasma Gun. M-O had a Water hose apparently, and Wall-E had his laser. Then just like before on the Axiom, they all attacked the Stewards. Wall-E just firing about frying the Stewards, and soon cuting it into pieces, EVE fired her plasma gun At several Stewards. M-O kept spraying them with Water causing them to Malfunction. Though Wall-E noticed something with the Steward bots. Soon once again. A whole horde of Nanobots came flooding out of the Dead Stewards again. "E-E-E... EVAH!" Wall-E yelled pointing. "Mother of..." M-O said. EVE instantly Grabbed Wall-E which M-O clung onto Wall-E. They ended up flying away from the Nanobots again. What Wall-E noticed was strange. He noticed that the Nanobots seems to be most active at night, since nobody is out during this time. It would be a perfect opportunity to attack unsuspecting bots. Though he tried to save that for later. M-O tried to keep the Nanobots at bay by firing Water. But The Nanobots instantly dodged it. EVE was soon going to get tired also, which was going to be a huge problem. They need to get back to his trailer. Then Wall-E saw a Steward bot who was just doing nothing but wandering around. Though Wall-E hated to do this, he Fired his Laser at the Steward bot. The steward bot got mad and started to go after them as well. Then Wall-E kept on firing his laser trying to redirect them the the Steward who was now directly beneath them. Then EVE pulled them up high as high as she could. Then soon, the Nanobots stopped pursuing them and pursued the Steward chasing them. Though it was horrifying. They Pried the Steward open and went inside of him. Then instantly, he was glued back together as if nothing happened. Then He reactivated, and moved somewhere farther away from his stationed position.

"Evah!" Wall-E said pointing down. The Steward bot moving away. EVE knew they had to follow them. So she put M-O and Wall-E back down and EVE hovered at a far but close enough distance to see what the infected steward bot was doing now... The Steward bot started twitching and phasing. Some of the Nanobots we're surrounding the Steward bot as well this time. Then The Steward bot changed, drastically. It looked mutated. It looked broken, it looked crazy. It had strange pointy things on it's sides pointing in front. It even had some sort of red laser like scanner. Then it began making sure that nothing was following it. It was evolving. It was adapting, this is a bad thing for Wall-E and the others. Since they will become harder to kill than the others before. The Epidemic is spreading very fast, and soon. Chaos will reign on the Earth, again.

Wall-E, EVE and M-O slowly and cautiously pursued the Infected bot. Then the Bot Stopped. Wall-E and the other two froze and swiftly hid. The Infected bot turned around and slowly came to where Wall-E and the others once stood there. It started stating in a firm voice, "Who's there?" But dead silence responded back to the steward. He kept moving along, and they continued to follow it for a long time. They started to wonder if it even knows what it's doing. Until it came to a stop. It just waited and waited and waited, for five minutes there was nothing. Nothing happened. Until an Obscure figure came out from the darkness. For all Wall-E and the others could tell, it looked like a Human from the looks of it. The steward bot awaited its orders and for it's new directive. The Bots couldn't tell what was going on at all. For all they know, it looks like the figure is inserting something inside it... Causing the bot to overload and go crazy. Then all of a sudden, it had Electrifying Aura. Similar to Auto's Taser. This made Wall-E scared. EVE just starred and was mortified. So as M-O. It showed several Robots, Including Wall-E, M-O, EVE, and it even displayed several Reject bots, Displayed on some sort of Projected Screen from the Steward Bot. Then The man Disappeared and several Infected Steward bots came to the Single Bots aide. They all then spread out and scanned the area. Wall-E and the Others Fled quietly.

Then they all somehow arrive back at Wall-E's trailer home. All of the robots thought it was way too much to process. Some person it was taking orders from... Maybe that's the person who started the Epidemic. They all decided to call it a day and they all went to rest, Wall-E let M-O camp around here for tonight too.

See? A bit longer for yall guys! Well... Hope you enjoyed it, they gathered and discovered some really unusual things. What will happen next? How will they defeat this spreading Epidemic? Find out on the next one... Which is like the others... Coming soon! Thanks yall!


End file.
